


Spider

by MissMarauder



Series: Loud Drabbles [3]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Lori is a good sister, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMarauder/pseuds/MissMarauder
Summary: Leni sees a spider in her room.





	Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am NOT Chris Savino and do NOT own Loud House and it's characters.
> 
> P.S: English is not my first language so beware for any mistakes.

“Aaaaaaah!” A scream could be heard from the room of the two oldest Loud siblings. Of course, everyone gathered at the door to see what the big deal was. “Leni? What’s wrong?” Leni had jumped on the bed and seemed to be staring at something. “There’s a spider!” A round of sighs could be heard and slowly everyone retreated to their own room. Lori walked towards the spider, picked it up and threw it out the window. Not a second later she could feel arms sneak her way waist. “Thank you Lori.” Lori turned around and returned the hug. “Anything for my little sister.”


End file.
